nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Das Licht der Morgendämmerung
Die Suche nach dem "Licht der Morgendämmerung" läutet die letzte Schlacht ein, die die Todesritter der Nekropole Acherus nach ihrem Sieg über die Scharlachrote Enklave in den Östlichen Pestländern im Namen des Lichkönigs schlagen sollen. Zum Ende dieser finalen Schlacht gegen die Argentumdämmerung bei der Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts trifft Hochlord Darion Mograine auf seinen Vater, Hochlord Alexandros Mograine, und Tirion Fordring, die ihn aus der Umklammerung des Lichkönigs entreißen. Ablauf * Hochlord Tirion Fordring schreit: Ihr könnt nich gewinnen, Darion! * Hochlord Darion Mograine sagt: GEHORCHE MIR, KLINGE! Orbaz Blutbann flieht. * Hochlord Tirion Fordring schreit: Bringt sie zur Kapelle! Hochlord Darion Mograine kniet geschlagen vor Tirion Fordring. * Hochlord Darion Mograine sagt: Gebt den Kampf auf, Todesritter. Wir haben verloren. Das Licht... Dieser Ort... Keine Hoffnung. * Hochlord Tirion Fordring sagt: Habt ihr nichts gelernt, Junge? Ihr seid zu all dem geworden, was Euer Vater immer bekämpft hat! Wie dieser Feigling Arthas, habt ihr zugelassen, dass Dunkelheit und Hass euch verschlingen. Ihr labt euch am Elend derjenigen, die ihr gefoltert und getötet habt! Euer Meister weiß, was unterhalb der Kapelle liegt. Deshalb wagt er es nicht, sein Gesicht zu zeigen. Er hat euch und eure Todesritter in den Untergang geschickt, Darion. Was ihr jetzt fühlt, sind die Qualen von tausend verlorenen Seeln! Seelen, die ihr und euer Meister hierherbrachten! Das Licht wird euch zerreißen, Darion! * Hochlord Darion Mograine sagt: Spart euch die Worte, alter Mann. Es könnten eure letzten sein. * Hochlord Alexandros Mograine sagt: Mein Sohn! Mein lieber, werter Junge! * Hochlord Darion Mograine sagt: Vater! Ahhh... was ... ist ... * Darion Mograine sagt: Vater, ihr seid zurückgekehrt! Darion Mograine umarmt seinen Vater. * Darion Mograine sagt: Ihr wart lange fort, Vater. Ich habe gedacht... * Hochlord Alexandros Mograine sagt: Nichts hätte mich davon abhalten können herzukommen, Darion. Zu meinem Heim und meiner Familie. * Darion Mograine sagt: Vater, ich möchte euch im Kampf gegen die Untoten beistehen. Ich will kämpfen! Ich kann nicht länger untätig herumsitzen! * Hochlord Alexandros Mograine sagt: Darion Mograine, du bist kaum alt genug, ein Schwert zu halten, geschweige denn die untoten Horden von Lordaeron zu bekämpfen! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren. Allein der Gedanke daran... * Darion Mograine sagt: Wenn ich sterbe, Vater, dann tue ich dies aufrecht und standhaft, die untoten Legionen herausfordernd! Wenn ich sterbe, so lasst mich gemeinsam mit euch sterben! * Hochlord Alexandros Mograine sagt: Mein Sohn, der Tag wird kommen, an dem du Aschenbringer führen und mit ihm für Gerechtigkeit im Land sorgen wirst. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass du an diesem Tag unser Volk mit Stolz erfüllen wirst und dass dank dir Lordaeron zu einem besseren Ort wird. Aber, mein Sohn, noch ist dieser Tag nicht gekommen. Denke stehts daran ... * Der Lichkönig schreit: Rührend... * Der Lichkönig sagt: Er gehört jetzt mir... * Hochlord Darion Mograine schreit: Ihr ... habt mich betrogen. Ihr habt uns alle betrogen, Monster! Nun spürt die Macht von Mograine! * Der Lichkönig sagt: Erbärmlich... * Hochlord Tirion Fordring sagt: Ihr seid ein verdammtes Monster, Arthas! * Der Lichkönig sagt: Ihr hattet Recht, Fordring. Ich habe sie in den Tod geschickt. Ihre Leben waren wertlos. Eures hingegen... Wie leicht es war, den großen Tirion Fordring aus dem Versteck zu locken. Nun seid ihr schutzlos, Paladin. Nichts wird Euch retten... Hochlord Tirion Fordring schnappt nach Luft. * Lord Maxwell Tyrosus schreit: Zum Angriff! * Der Lichkönig schreit: APOKALYPSE! * Hochlord Darion Mograine sagt: Dieser Tag ist nicht heute... * Hochlord Darion Mograine schreit: Tirion! Hochlord Darion Mograine bricht zusammen. * Hochlord Tirion Fordring schreit: ARTHAS!!!! * Der Lichkönig schreit: Was soll das? * Hochlord Tirion Fordring schreit: Euer Ende. * Der Lichkönig schreit: Unmöglich... Es... ist nicht... vorbei... Unser nächstes Treffen wird nicht auf heiligem Boden stattfinden, Paladin. * Hochlord Tirion Fordring sagt: Erhebt euch, Darion, und hört mir zu... Wir sind alle Zeugen einer schrecklichen Tragödie geworden. Das Blut guter Krieger ist auf diesem Boden vergossen worden. Ehrenhaft Ritter, erschlagen, während sie ihr Leben verteidigten... unsere Leben! Auch wenn wir dies niemals vergessen werden können, so müssen wir in unserer Sache standhaft bleiben! Der Lichkönig muss für das, was er getan hat, zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Er darf unserer Welt keinen weiteren Schaden zufügen! Ich gebe euch jetzt ein Versprechen, Brüder und Schwestern: Der Lichkönig wird fallen! Heute fordere ich die Gründung eines Bunds. Die Argentumdämmerung und der Orden der Silbernen Hand werden zusammenstehen! Wir werden obsiegen, wo so viele vor uns versagt haben! Wir werden Arthas bekämpfen und wir werden die Mauern von Eiskrone niederreißen! * Hochlord Tirion Fordring schreit: Der Argentumkreuzzug kommt, Euch zu holen, Arthas! * Hochlord Darion Mograine sagt: Ebenso die Ritter der Schwarzen Klinge... Obwohl unsere Art keinen Platz in Eurer Welt hat, werden wir dafür kämpfen, den Lichkönig zu Fall zu bringen. Das schwöre ich! Kategorie:Reiseführer Kategorie:Östliche Pestländer